Pranker of Leaf
by Shadow Merit
Summary: Naruto tries using weapons to be a better shinobi for him and Team 7
1. chapter 1

_**I'm new but accepting flames so feel free to review the way you feel so here is the sumarry(also jutsus are in Bold and underlined)**_

 _ **Sumarry:Naruto decides to use pranks to help him become a good shinobi and his skills from living alone in the streets**_

 _ **Disclamair-I don't own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does**_

 _thoughts"_

"speech"

" ** _Demonic thoughts/Inner Sakura"_**

 **Demonic Speech/Inner Sakura"**

Naruto was leaning on the bridge waiting for Kakashi on his side was Sasuke sitting and Sakura fawning over him since he was bored he decided to do what took away his boredoom in the academy

"Sakura-chan after we done training wanna go on a date with me"asked Naruto _hopefully_ "No Naruto-Baka I won't go on a date with you"said Sakura angry "But Sasuke-kun do you want to go on a date with me"said Sakura "No and my choice is final don't ask me again"said Sasuke bored

"But Sasuke-kun w-she didn't get to finish as a swirl of leafs appeared it was a traditional **Body flicker** of the leaf and Kakashi appeared reading his smut "Sorry I'm late a old lady asked me to help her with groceries" the whole team sweat dropped " _what does this guy take us for"_ thought Sasuke "Anyway we should start with todays training 100 push ups 200 pull ups 20 laps around the field"said a bored Kakashi

"Bet I could finish faster than you"said Naruto facing Sasuke "Bet not"said Sasuke and without warning Naruto took off to start his laps Sasuke followed shotly chasing Naruto Sakura was still standing "I believe I gave you instructions"said Kakashi " But I'm a girl sensei"said Sakura "You are also a kunoichi also I believe in a thing called equallity"said Kakashi Sakura immeditely shot off running after the boys

 ** _Timeskip:3 hours later_**

Naruto returned sweat evident on his body Sasuke appeared after him after waiting and resting Sakura arrived looking ready to collapse any minute "Good job team now lets go receive a mission"said Kakashi "But sensei I'm still tired"Sakura said strain evident in her voice "Lets go team"said Kakashi and Sakura collapse on the sport

"Maybe we should wait for her to wake up"said Kakashi "Yes maybe"said Naruto with a mischivious smile he quickly ran to his house and came back with valid speed carrying a ink and brush and started writing on her forehead **_'Look at my forehead'_**

As she started waking up Naruto quickly hid his equipment in his back pocket seal "Sensei what hit me"asked Sakura "A bottle of sake"said Kakashi jokingly "Anyway lets go get a mission from Hokage-sama"said Kakashi straining a laugh from seing her forehead

 ** _Hokage Tower_**

"Mitsuki-chan can you inform the hokage we are here"said Kakashi "Ok I will inform-Naruto interrupted her by barging in the office without permission-him shotly" finished Mitsuki "Oji-san I missed you so much where were you"asked Naruto "In my office"said Hiruzen "Ohh I forgot you worked here"said Naruto embarrased

"Back to the matter at hand we need a mission hokage-sama"said a bored Kakashi "Alright we got the Tora capturing mission,Walking the Inuzuka ** _(Don't know I pronounced it right)_** dogs,tending to Mrs Kyuffos garden or painting the Uchiha fence"said Hiruzen "Sasuke what the hell man why did you request that mission?"asked Naruto "Didn't know it would be done by us plus whats the use of paying if I'm still painting it"said Sasuke

"You do have a point,we'll take the Tora capturing mission"said Kakashi "Whats a Tora"asked Sakura "Ohh you'll know soon enough"said Kakashi with a evil glint in his eyes

 ** _TimeSkip:Same as Canon:7 hours later_**

"I hate this demon cat"said Naruto with Tora struggling in his arms as they arrived in the Lady Daimyo's house the lady quickly ran up to them and gave Tora a death squizze "Ohh how I missed you my little Tora"screamed the lady Tora was visibly struggling " _Yes kill that demon cat kill it"_ thought Naruto darkly Kyuubi sweat dropped in his mindscape **_"Seems the boy can think dark wonder if I can play it to my favour,nah I don't think so"_** thought Kyuubi

"Anyway team meet me at training ground seven 07:00 don't be late"said Kakashi dissapearing in a **Body flicker** " _As if you are one to talk"_ thought Naruto "See you tomorrow guys and Sakura look at yourself in the mirror before you sleep"said Naruto _"As if she doesn't do that everyday"_ thought Sasuke

 ** _One month later_**

The team had learned alot since a month ago like **Tree Walking** ,Camping,hunting and many more but the most important lesson was never mess with Kakashi's Icha Icha as he got angry when messed with they remember it very well

 ** _{Flashback}_**

 _"Sensei when are you going to teach us something hard and shinobi like except running laps push ups and all that crap"asked a bored Naruto But instead of answering Kakashi ignored them favouring his book better_

 _Naruto tired decided to play a prank and make a clone " **Shadow Clone jutsu"** said Naruto and instructed it to use **"Substitution jutsu"**_ _with the book and when Kakashi found a heavy Naruto instead of his precious Icha Icha and saw Naruto tearing it apart he instanly became angry "Naruto what are you doing with my book"asked Kakashi dangerously_

 _"Nothing sensei nothing"smatly replied Naruto "Okay well 50 laps around the field 250 push ups 300 pull ups should be nothing indeed"said Kakashi_

 _ **{Flashback done}**_

Now they were on their way to the hokage tower to receive a mission from the hokage "Hey sensei can we get a C-rank mission now I'm tired of all these civilians chores we are doing" asked a hopefull Naruto "Mmmh let me think about it... no"said Kakashi Naruto suprisingly chose to shut up instead of whining

They kept walking till they saw Team 10 on their way there and as usual Naruto ran forwad leaving them behind "Hey Shikamaru Chouji how are you doing"asked Naruto with his trademark grin evident on his face

"Hello you troublesome blond"said Shikamaru "HEY I'm a blond you lazy bum"sceamed/whined Ino


	2. Chapter 2

**_Okay guys wanna say sorry for the chapter ending in the middle so here is chapter 2 also please review I'm trying my best here just review whether be bad or good_** _thoughts"_ _"Speech"_

Demonic Speech/Inner Sakura"

 **" _Demonic thought/Inner Sakura"_** ** _Disclamair-Shadow Merit/I don't own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does_**

The gang were waiting outside the hokage's office after talking with Team 10 and solving the cat fight between Sakura and Ino they continued on their way to the Hokage while trying to know each other as Kakashi said though it was Sakura wanting to know about Sasuke

So there they are now trying to strike a conversation with each other "Naruto what are your skills really since I know almost to nothing of you except that you are a troublemaker and like to use **Shadow Clone Jutsu** too much in my opinion"asked Kakashi "Ohh you'll know soon enough in the next real mission we get not these civilian chores"said Naruto

"Team Seven you may go in"said Mitsuki "the hokage is not busy anymore"and so Team Seven walked in "Ahh team seven which mission would you like to go to"asked Hiruzen "Maybe a real mission like S-rank or

A-rank or even B-rank"suggested Naruto "Do I need to explain the shinobi and mission ranks to you Naruto"asked Iruka "No Iruka-sensei please don't I've had enough of your lectures"said a kneeling down Naruto

"Okay okay you are embarassing yourself get up"said Iruka "I am?"asked Naruto "Anyway I think there are ready for a C-rank mission Hokage-sama"said Kakashi "Are you sure Kakashi-kun there have not finished even 40 D-rank mission"said Hiruzen "Yes I'm sure Hokage-sama I have been training my team well isn't that right my cute little genins"said Kakashi while giving them his trademark eye smile

"But Hokage-sama there are not ready yet I taught them I know them"said Iruka "Yes Iruka you _taught_ them now Kakashi is teaching them so its his choice"said Hiruzen while putting precise on the word taught

"On to serious matters MITSUKI-CHAN YOU CAN LET THE CLIENT IN"shouted Hiruzen and the door opened revealing a drunk fisherman like man **_{Not good with desctription}_** "Hey you brats my name is Tazan and I'm the super bridge builder"said the now named Tazan "Oji-san are you sure he is our client maybe our client is behind him"said Naruto

"Can you move mister we want to see our real client please"politely asked Sakura "I am your client you brats"said Tazuna angry "Are you serious cause your joke ain't funny"asked Sasuke before a fight broke out Kakashi safely said"Meet me on the West Gate tommorow as early as 08:00"said Kakashi and swirled away followed by his team

"He taught them **Body flicker** he really did teach them well"said Hiruzen amused "He really did teach them well maybe I should apologize later on"said Iruka

 ** _West gate:10:00_**

When Naruto,Sasuke and Sakura apeared they expected to be first before Kakashi but they were actually the ones late there

"What took you guys so long"asked Kakashi "Well we saw a black cat cross our path and decided to use the long way around"said Naruto "FOR 2 HOURS?"screamed Tazuna "Well the leaf is big so haa"said Sakura

"Maa maa lets just go"said Kakashi "Yeah lets go"said Sakura "You are too forwad girlie"said Tazuna "Lets just go"said Kakashi with that they took off

After miles of jogging in civilian pace because of Tazuna they finally stopped to rest "Ahh I'm so tired how can you not be sweating right now"said Tazuna "We are shinobi for a reason Tazuna if we were as strong as you whats the use of paying for protection if we'll just cower as you"said Kakashi "I understand but you didn't have to say cower"said Tazuna

"Truth hurts old man"said Naruto "What do you know about truth Naruto"asked Sakura "Alot actually compared to your knowledge of truth"answerd Naruto "What do you mean Naruto"asked Sasuke "The real truth about life is that there is always someone who suffured more than what you think is the most painful suffering"said Naruto

"True I can relate to that while my whole family was slaughtered someone else's village was slaughtered by a stranger while I still have a brother some don't even know one family member"said Sasuke

"You have good heart kid while some might have been driven by revenge you stll hold on"said Tazuna

"If you only knew half the story you wouldn't be saying that maybe you'd be saying you hate me,hehehe words so strange when directed to me I guess I can say I know nothing of hate when fingers are pointed at me"said Sasuke

"Good to know you accept the truth but I can tell you about it in my life if I didn't have friends I'd be starving for revenge,my whole life was hate fingers pointed at me people laughing at my failures except one person I turned to like but a ordinary shinobi like me can't wish to have a girl of royalty like her she didn't hate she supported me what do I do?"said Naruto

"The life of a shinobi is a short one you could die at any minute that is why you find many shinobis in brothels trying to enjoy life while it lasts even Jiraiya-sama tries to do what he loves because he could die at any minute so I advice to go for it don't wait a minute later"said Kakashi

"You are right thanks for the advice Kakashi-sensei you realy helped me well I think we should go by now the time is fighting against us"said Naruto

"Okay lets go"said Tazuna and took a large _sip_ of his sake and Kakashi carried him over his shoulder "His right lets go"said Kakashi and they took off running at shinobi pace this time since there was no walking Tazuna to slow them down speaking of him he was still drinking even though he was travelling at lightning fast rate well lightning fast to a civilian to a shinobi this was just running

They continued travelling till the sun went down and prepared to settle a camp "Sasuke go find fesh drinkable water, Sakura search if their is any enemies nearby, Naruto hunt for food and wood and bring extra if you can" said Kakashi

After awhile of eating and setting camp they were sitting around the fire while talking to each other "I noticed something different in your disappearing than your sensei how come"asked Tazuna

"After sensei taught us **Body flicker** we decided to do it differently than others while Naruto's one is Poison Ivies My one is Cherry Blossoms Sasuke-kun's one is black roses you get to choose which one you want based on your personality and it must be a plant to work I was actually suprised to find out what Naruto's one was"said Sakura

"Anyway we sleep before enemies find us"said Kakashi

 ** _Morning:06:00_**

"Team wake up and lets go before"he didn't get finish as

 ** _Okay cliffhanger so review if you want a update JA NE_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sorry for not updating and thanks for your support really appriciate it_**

 ** _Morning:06:00_**

"Team wake up and lets go before"he didn't get to finish before he was cut to piecies by chains and when they look at the direction of the chains they saw two men looking like assasins they were the **_Demon Brothers_** two brothers known for their deadly teamwork

"Who are these guys"asked Naruto completely forgetting the fact that their sensei was dead or so they thought "Lets find out shall we"said Sasuke **_{My first fight scene tell me what you think}_**

Naruto reached his back pocket and took out a sealing scroll and unsealed a weapon he called **_Nightshot_** he took aim filled the gun with a mix of his and Kyuubi **_{From here on I'm calling him Kurama}_** chakra and shot it at the ** _demon brothers_** they laughed at him and sliced the paint the chakra ball in half and to Naruto joy and their suprise it exploded on contact with the chain

The brothers were not caught in the explosion but the force of the explosion sent them flying back and smashing into trees and at that moment Sasuke dashed at them intended on catching them by suprise and he did he kicked one in the face dodged the other brothers chain and grabbed the chain and pulled it when the brother was close he kicked him in the face and jumped back leaving space

"Leave the oldman and you'll get out alive"said Oni Brother One "I've been living in the streets I know you are lying as they say "leave no witnesses or evidence behind"I'm not a fool" said Naruto "Smart boy NOW DIE"said Oni brother 2 he didn't get to finish as Naruto took shot with only Kurama's chakra in and it and the gun radiated red energy as it obliterated the Oni Brothers never to be known again

"Good work team and Naruto can I talk with you for a sec"said Kakashi and the whole team looked at Kakashi shocked and misbelief "What you thought I was dead I'm a jonin for a reason you know"said Kakashi smugl

"Bu-t b-ut we thought you were dead"said Sakura stuttering "Anyway Naruto lets go"said Kakashi walking into the woods with Naruto following behind

"Naruto what do you think of your first kill"said a now serious Kakashi "Actually that was my second kill"said Naruto "Then when was your first"asked Kakashi

"I was five years old when my camp near the village walls was raided by a bunch of bandits and that was when I unlocked my chakra took my hunting knife lodged it in his throat leaf shinobi came and took care of the rest and Oji-san gave me the first kill talk gotta say I was deppresed for two days till I lived in the red light district saw the worst side of life grew up and here I am"said Naruto

"Mmh well I've got no problem with that"said Kakashi and walked back to the camp to have a talk with Tazuna about a little something

"Tazuna I need to have a talk with you a very quick one if you please"said Kakashi and walked off with Tazuna leaving the team behind "Hey Naruto how does the chakra ball thingy work"said Sasuke

"Not telling"said Naruto "Anyway lets just say its distructive and don't get near if it my gun radiates red energy"said Naruto "Whats a gun"asked Sakura "A weapon I created that shoots my chakra or the red chakra or both of them at the same time"said Naruto

"If I shoot only red chakra it burns the whole body and is a wide range attack,If I shoot only blue chakra it disorganise your chakra flow making you unable to use your chakra and is a concentrated attack,If I use both at the same time it causes a explosion that burns your skin and disrupts your chakra flow if you are caught in the explosion"explained Naruto

And when Naruto finished explaining Kakashi entered the clearing "OK team Tazuna here just told me the truth but you wouldn't mind telling it again right"said Kakashi "I wouldn't mind at all"said Tazuna

"Wave Country has been under the tyrant named Gato's control his been starving us treating us like property and stealing from us so I built a bridge connecting to main land hoping to make Wave Country a trade center but Gato has been trying to stop me by killing me thats why I requested the mission"said Tazuna

"But why didn't you request a A-rank missionasked Sakura "There is no money in Wave,Gato milked us dry and I barely managed to pay for this mission"said Tazuna "So should we go foward or turn back"asked Kakashi "I say we go forward I've been dying to test my new techniques"said Naruto "We should go forward it would look bad on Konoha if we bailed out"said Sasuke "I agree we should go forward if we complete the mission Wave might form an Alliance with Konoha"said Sakura

"Its agreed we are going forward now pack your belongings we are moving foward"said Kakashi as he packed his belongings and walked forward

After walking and running they were on a boat riding to land as they were going they saw the bridge "Wow that is just amazing oldman how do you do it"said Naruto amazed at the bridge "Well it all takes courage these men here on the bridge are working so they don't have to sufer anymore they are working for Wave Country not for themselves"said Tazuna sagely

"Insparational very insparational I admire your work"said Kakashi never taking his eyes from his book "But you are always reading that book how can you see this magnificent bridge also you reading all the time is making me sick"said Naruto

"Sea Sick,Fever Sick,Food Poisoning Sick should I go on"said Kakashi "You are welcome to go on but not on my time very much thank you Pervy Sensei"said Naruto "Thats a first"said Kakashi "Well first time for everthing don't you think my dear Pervy Sensei"said Naruto

"Don't call me that"said Kakashi "Why not sensei why not"asked Naruto "Because I'm your sensei and you should respect me"said Kakashi "See I am respecting you by not judging you reading Icha Icha infront of us Pervy Sensei"said Naruto "Can you stop your bickering we've reached land"said Tazuna "Already if thats so this boat must be fast"said Naruto "Just shut up and come"said Sakura dragging him

They walked for awhile but the mist seemed to be getting thicker and thicker by each minute and it was unnatural except for the use of a techinique perhaps

"Mmmh this mist is not right Sakura check around us"said Kakashi "Sensei you're right I can't sense right since the very mist is made with chakra"said Sakura _"Sounds like a shinobi from the Hidden Mist Village_ thought Kakashi

"Sensei I sense chakra in that bush" said Sakura

Naruto unsealed his gun filled it with his chakra for chakra distruption and pointed it at the bush ready to shoot at any minute the bush rustled before a rabbit came out,Kakashi picked it up and inspected it for a minute before screaming "DUCK"

Everybody ducked and a giant bread knife or Zanbato as they call it flew through the air and lodged itself in tree and a Missing Nin judging from the stratch on his forehead proctector or hitai as they called it was standing on top of it

Naruto took no chances and shot a blue chakra ball at Zabuza but he blocked it with his sword Naruto nodded to Kakashi and unsealed another shotgun and pointed both at Zabuza firing at high chunin speed till he felt mid on chakra and stopped while he didn't break a sweat **_{Because he was just standing and firing chakra bullets}_** Zabuza was huffing and sweating a fountain

"Thats some good weapons you got there brat"said Zabuza "I try"said Naruto "Though if I could add my elemental chakra into it you would be a dead man by now sensei you can take over"said Naruto and _Kakashi_ appeared behind Zabuza and attacked with a kunai catching him off guard and leaving a scar on his back and exploded in lime paint

Naruto created clones while thinking of what they must do thus automatically creating them knowing what to do They jumped in the air and transformed into furniture falling into Zabuza who tried hard to dodge all of them but couldn't hold for long as a **Water Dragon Technique** soured aimed staight at him all he could say was "Oh Kami" before blacking out

 ** _I've finally finished chapter 3 its slightly longer than the others_**

 ** _Remember Review_**

 ** _[Where there is light there is darkness and from both there is shadows but no_ SHADOW MERIT**


	4. No chapter

**_Sorry guys I don't kniw where to take this story tell me your ideas if I like it_** ** _I'll write so please tell me your ideas_**


End file.
